iBanana
by Seddie4Ever
Summary: When Carly realizes that she likes Freddie, what will happen to her friendship with Sam, who likes Freddie too? Please R&R!
1. Carly likes Freddie?

As Carly was looking at Freddie, she couldn't help but smile

Disclaimer: I don't own the iCarly show, but whoever stole it from me, I've already called the cops!

iBanana 

As Carly was looking at Freddie, she couldn't help but smile. He had lost a bet with Sam that he could get all A's on his report card. Little did he know, Sam had changed his Advanced Statistics and Probability grade from an A to a B- (Hey, I might as well pretend that I care what his grades are, is what Sam had said when she told Carly) So, because Freddie "lost" the bet, Sam didn't have to wear a pink skirt to school, and he had to wear a giant banana suit to all of his classes. Still, he did look good in fruit. He always looked good in fruit. In fact, he looked good in almost everything he wore. He did have nice hair, a pretty nice sense of style, and he could always make her laugh with his feeble flirting attempts. Maybe, just maybe, she did like Freddie back.

"Whoa, snap out of it!" Carly said out loud.

Freddie and Sam looked at her suspiciously.

"What?" Carly said.

They continued to look at her in that "I Know You Were Thinking About A Boy, So You Might As Well Yell Us Who It Is" look.

"I needed to snap my fingers!" she said. She snapped her fingers, and then said, "There, all better." She said.

They continued to look at her in that "I Know You're Lying, So Tell Us The Truth" kind of look.

"Hey look, a distraction," She said.

Freddie and Sam looked away, but just until they realized that they had been tricked. That was all the time Carly needed to get away. They tried to chase after her, but by then she was buying a ticket for Peru and getting ready to leave the country. Then, just as she was getting ready to board the plane, the Macarena started playing on her cell phone. It was Freddie. _Great,_ she thought, _just the person I don't want to talk to right now._

"Hello?" Carly said.

"Carly?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Who's the person that you like?" Freddie inquired.

"Oh, no one you know." Carly said

"Still, who is it?"

"Oh, no one you know."

"Carly" Freddie said in that "Tell Me Now Or I'll Tell The World About Your Obsession With Ryan Secrest" voice.

"You" Carly said quickly, hoping Freddie didn't hear.

"WHAT!!" Freddie yelled.

"Don't tell anyone! PLEASE!" Carly pleaded.

"Date me" Freddie said

"What?" Carly asked.

"Date me. You like me, and I like you, so date me."

Carly took a deep breath "Ok, I'll do it.

"YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!" Freddie almost shouted.

"So, are you going to return the ticket to Peru?" Freddie asked.

"But how'd you kn- was on my computer wasn't it?"

"Yup."

"Drat!"

At school the next day, Carly walked up to Sam, hand-in-hand with Freddie.

"Guess what?" Carly asked Sam.

"What?" Sam inquired.

"Freddie and I are dating!" Carly said.

Sam's mouth dropped, and her eyes practically popped out of her head. "WHAT!!" she asked in a low dangerous voice. She quickly gained control of herself. "I gotta go" she said. And with that, she left.

What will happen? Why did Sam run away? Will Sam and Carly's friendship be able to withstand? Why am I asking all these questions? Find out in the next chapter, hopefully!


	2. Sam likes Freddie?

As Carly was looking at Freddie, she couldn't help but smile

Chapter 2: Flashback from Sam

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Sam yelled at Carly

"What do you mean?" Carly replied, trying to keep her cool.

"YOU KNOW I LIKE FREDDIE!" Sam yelled back

"WHAT!? Since when?" Carly asked

"You know, ever since that day at the park." Sam said with a smile on her face, just a little quieter.

Some wavy lines come in to simulate a flashback. There are a few little kids playing at a park besides Sam and Freddie. It was a simpler time for both of them, Carly hadn't come into their lives yet. They were probably about 5 years old, and it was a pretty small park. You'd think that even Yakima (Yes, the town Carly's uncle lives in. You'd think that they would have met before they did, wouldn't you? But no, they had never met) would have a decently big park. But on to the story. It was just Sam and Freddie in Mrs. Newbottom's Kindergarten Class at Yakima Elementary, and they had taken a field trip to the city park. Sam and Freddie had been friends ever since they had shared their crayons on the first day of school.

"Hay Sam du yu wemembur the furst day ov skool?" Was the first note Freddie had ever written, and Sam kept it all until they moved to Seattle. She had kept it until then, but it had gotten lost in the moving van somewhere. Anyways, during the fieldtrip, Sam and Freddie were inseparable. They did everything together. They went down the slide together, they went on the seesaw together, and they even ran through the park hand-in-hand. Then, out of nowhere, when they were behind a tree, Freddie leaned forward and kissed Sam on the cheek. Little did they know that as soon as Freddie kissed her, one of their classmates had come up to them to ask them if they wanted to play tag, and when he saw them kissing, just started screaming for the teacher. As soon as the teacher came over, Sam admitted that Freddie had kissed her, but Freddie denied it, saying that he didn't even like Sam, and that he just wanted to go home.

"Oh, so that's when you started liking him." Carly said after Sam explained to her what the flashback was about.

"Yea, but that's when I started hating him, too." Sam explained.

"Okay, so do you like him, or do you hate him?" Carly asked.

"I honestly don't know." Sam said.

"Well then, I'll break up with Freddie, and you can go out with him, and then you'll know if you like him or not." 

"NO! I can't do that to you, I know that you DO like him, and I wouldn't make you break up with him just so I can realize if I like him or not, because if I don't like him, it would have all been for nothing!" Sam practically yelled.

"I don't care, we're going to get to the bottom of this!" Carly practically yelled back. And with that, she left the room.


	3. Carly doesn't like Freddie?

As Carly was looking at Freddie, she couldn't help but smile

Chapter 3: The Break Up

Carly walked up to Freddie, and said, "We need to talk."

Freddie looked kind of surprised. "Well, okay, where?"

"Somewhere private!" Carly said.

They walked into a janitor's closet, and Carly said, "We need to break up."

Freddy just looked shocked, and said, "Why? I thought you liked me!"

"I did, but then I realized that I didn't, and it was just- Oh I don't know, can I just say that it's not you, it's me and I hope we can still be friends?" Carly said pleadingly.

Freddie didn't say anything, but just stormed out of the closet.

_How could she do this to me?_ Freddie thought. _I thought that she finally caught on that I like her, and I thought she liked me back. What did I do wrong? Did I look at another girl? Were things going to fast, or maybe even to slow? I got to get to the bottom of this, but I can't ask Carly myself, so I'll have to ask Sam._

"How could she do this to me?" Freddie said to Sam. "I really thought that she liked me. What could I have possibly done?"

"I dunno, hey listen, do you have any pork chops?" Sam asked, acting as if she hadn't heard a word Freddie said. She really did listen, and she really did care that he was in pain, but she couldn't let him know that, so she had to pretend like she didn't care.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"I want a pork chop, do you have any?" Sam asked.

"What does pork chops have anything to do with Carly not liking me- unless she didn't have any pork chops and was depressed because of it!" Freddie said.

"What? That's the dumbest thing I've heard come out of your mouth in a LONG time!" Sam said, but before she even finished the word "I've," Freddie was out the door to go buy some pork chops. Sam just got up, looked through the fridge, and lo and behold. They had pork chops. She sat down on Freddie's couch and began to nibble on the pork chops while watching TV.

Later That Day………

"Hey Carly, guess what?" Freddie asked.

"What?" Carly asked back.

"I got you a present!" Freddie said.

"Freddie, you didn't have to-" Carly began.

"Oh, yes I did. I wanted to know why you broke up with me, and so I talked to Sam and she helped me figure it out.

"You did, look I'm really sorry, but Sam's my best friend, and I guess she was just curious."

"Yeah, we already took care of that." 

"You did! What happened?"

"Hold on, let me first give you your present."

"Okay, but it'd better not be another camera, I already have one." Carly said.

"It's not, don't worry." Freddie replied.

Freddie then pulled the pork chops out from behind his back and said, "Here you go!"

Carly looked at the pork chops for a second then said, "That's really sweet, but I'm afraid I'm pork chop intolerant. It's a rare condition."

Freddie's smile faded. "You mean, you weren't depressed because you didn't have any pork chops, and that's why you broke up with me?"

"Sorry, but as you probably already know, I broke up with you so that you could go out with Sam and she could get her curiosity straight.

Freddie looked a little confused. "Sam likes me? I thought she hated me."

"No, that's what the confusion was all about. What did you think it was about?" Carly said.

"Pork chops." Freddie said simply.

"Oh, so that's what it was all about."

"Yup."

Cue awkward silence.

"Listen, I got to go now." Carly said.

"Okay then, I'll talk to you later, but right now I need to talk to Sam."

"I figured as much."

"See you." 


	4. Freddie likes Sam?

As Carly was looking at Freddie, she couldn't help but smile

Chapter 4: Getting Together… I Hope!

As Freddie walked into the loft, he already decided his game plan. He would go up to Sam, tell her that he didn't like her, and that would be the end of that. After all, she didn't know whether or not she really cared for him, and as far as he knows, he doesn't like her back, or does he? No, of course not! He's never liked her; in fact, he's felt the same way about her since kindergarten! But then again…

"Hey dweeb, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Oh, nothing much, just getting ready to do the show. Got to set up the high definition quasiduplex camera."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, listen, I need to talk to you about something important." Sam said

"I need to talk to you too!" Freddie said.

"Yeah yeah, but me first." 

"No, me first!" 

"You can say what you have to after I say what I have to!" Sam yelled.

"NO YOU CAN WAIT!" Freddie yelled back.

"I like you." Sam said, not wanting to hold it in any more.

Freddie just looked at Sam for a second. He had realized that he had liked her only a few minutes ago, and he wasn't sure how to tell her. Then he went back in time in his mind to his Kindergarten class. Without saying a word, he got out a piece of paper.

"HELLO! DID YOU HEAR ME? I SAID THAT I LIKE YOU! DO YOU LIKE ME OR NOT? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I JUST SPILL MY GUTS TO YOU AND YOU WON'T EVEN ACTUALLY TALK TO ME! GEEZ, YOU ARE SO RUDE! I SWEAR-"

Before Sam finished her ranting, Freddie handed her a note. On it was only ten words long.

She read it, and then she kissed him, and he found himself kissing back. He loved Sam, and he never wanted to let her go.

As they were kissing the note that Freddie had written had fallen to the floor. The note was the most romantic thing he could ever have said

"Hay Sam du yu wemembur the furst day ov skool?" the note said.

A/N: So what do you think? I have to give thanks to Jul (Pouring.Heart.Out xJul) for the "cue the awkward silence" thing. Because if I don't, she may kill me. Please Review!


End file.
